Repetition
by IzzyBella915
Summary: For thousands of years, she'd been born, come back and died. Now, circumstance takes her back to the place where it all began Mystic Falls. Her husband by her side, how will the girl handle this all? She knew that she didn't belong, but from the moment they pulled her out of the water, she knew that change would come. M for a reason but NO SMUT! DARK! WARNINGS INSIDE!
1. Prologue

So, this story gets extremely dark. The girl has some serious issues, and they make themselves known.

There are a lot of triggers, and these are just the ones I could remember:

 **Self Harm**

 **Rape**

 **Abuse**

 **Mental Illnesses** (not any of the really violent ones though)

 **Suicide**

 **Incest**

 **Slavery**

I think that's it, sorry if I miss a few, but I'll probably be adding some.

Sorry if it's short, promise that the actual chapters are much longer.

* * *

Thousands of years ago, the spirits declared that the child's soul shall never find peace. It was those very spirits however that declared that due to her innocence in her parents' heinous acts her soul shall find some semblance of peace. They made it so that that very soul shall achieve something great, aiding the spirits in what is right, doing something extraordinary.

This very thing however would take thousands of years to be born into fruition, and so the girl shall die at an untimely fashion, returning to the plane of the living a year after her former vessel left it, before repeating the vicious cycle.

When she shall encounter a reminder of one of her many former lives, she shall be plagued by the memories of that life. These memories shall come at any given time, and in numerous forms; be it dreams, or flashbacks that take place in broad daylight, though most shall be violent in their appearance, near deadly.

Her final lifetime however, shall be plagued by many hardships, and she shall encounter all living relatives from past lives; be it elderly, vampire, werewolf, or witch; be it favored, or hated, she shall encounter each of them at one point. These very relatives may either hinder, or aid the young girl in her unknown quest for greatness.

Will she succeed, and save us all from ourselves? Or will she fail, and lead us into our demise? The answer is yet to be determined.


	2. Chapter 1:Sometime before The Reckoning

So, this chapter is extremely short, just under a thousand words. You can expect chapters to be anywhere between 1,000-4,000. Also, though I have up until chapter 9 finished, and am working on chapter 10, expect chapters once a week, around the weekends. Now finally, I'm going to put a disclaimer, and I'll probably forget to put it for the rest of the story so please don't ask me about it.

 **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING but MY original characters. DO NOT I repeat, DO NOT take anything, or anyone from my story without my permission, which i will most likely not give.

* * *

Carol, though anxious was excited. She had just recently received a phone call inquiring if she would be capable of fostering a young girl, and after consenting, she set about seeing to her home's condition.

That was four hours ago, the shortest period of time that Carol Lockwood had ever received after one of her phone calls, alerting her to the urgency behind this girl's placement.

The case worker was visibly frazzled, refusing any offered drinks, and hastily performing the inspection before giving Carol the girl's diluted file.

 _ **Name:** Valkyrie Flemming_

 _ **Birthday:** June 2, 1997_

 _ **Birthplace:** Rikers Island, NY, New York 11370_

 _ **Medical Conditions:** ADHD, Severe Epilepsy, Asthma, Aspergers(high functioning), Numerous Severe Allergies, Anemia, Borderline Personality Disorder_

 _ **Notes:** Impulsive at times, born to a heroin addicted mother, lashes out when pushed, highly antisocial at times, two grades ahead of her age, speaks three languages, abuse victim._

Carol of course, had housed abuse victims before, but never someone with this medical or mental state, and was highly unsure of how to tread on this new ground. However, upon viewing the photograph that accompanied the file, she relented and gave the caseworker her consent. She wouldn't reject the girl.

* * *

Again.

She could never do anything right. If she could, then it wouldn't have happened.

Another.

They'd been kind to her, brought her things, fed her, clothed her. That all changed when her 'father' had once walked in on her getting dressed and decided that he wanted her.

One more.

Again.

Spots were dotting her vision, she went too far again. But she had to. She'd once been told her scars were ugly, and no man wants an ugly girl.

Again.

Again.

Darkness consumed her, and she ran to it with open arms.

* * *

When the paramedics came into the home, accompanied by the authorities, they knew that the sight they found would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

A young girl, with a body too developed for her age lay in a overflowing bathtub, blood stained water making the floor slippery. They heard shouting in the from somewhere in the house, though the two EMTs and two officers ignored it, concentrating on preserving the little life that they hoped resided within the blue body of the girl, long brown hair floating around her like a halo.

As her colleague ran over to shut off the water, the other paramedic gathered the young girl with the help one of the patrolmen, and proceed to place her into the gurney and cover her in multiple blankets, securing her as tightly as possible, attempting to give the barely breathing girl CPR as they rushed her into the ambulance.

* * *

She's lucky, they told her. Any longer, and she'd have brain damage they told her. Any longer and she'd be a vegetable they told her.

She could have died they told her. She had to stay in the hospital they told her. Seventy two hours of this they told her. A nice white padded room. She didn't try to fight it. The fact that she was found took it out of her.

She didn't want to die. She knew that, she never wanted to die. She just wanted to feel the pain. 'Pain makes us human' she didn't remember where she'd heard it but she lived by it.

She wasn't human. She wasn't normal. She knew it, been told it from when she was young. From when she first moved something without touching it. From when she lit the first man that ever touched her _there_ on fire.

So, she invited in the pain she thrived with it. Because it made her human and humans are normal. Normal humans don't get hit for being themselves.

She'd been killed for being herself before. She was sure of it.

She wasn't normal. She once looked into man's eyes, and saw the life of someone that she knew was her. A happy her, but she wasn't normal either. The fact that her mom and dad weren't the same color shouldn't have happened, and so she was shot by a man with a pointed white hood.

That same man had shown her a different her too, but she died then too, and it wasn't painless.

But the man whose eyes she'd seen wasn't normal either. He was old yet young at the same time, with eyes that had seen too much for the age his body portrayed.

That wasn't the only time that happened though. She would see people sometimes, every shape, every size, and every color. And every time she would look into these people's eyes, the people that she knew but had never seen, she would have a seizure. But instead of seeing the blurred visions she would normally see, she would see images of people she knew but didn't know.

And that was when she knew that she most certainly wasn't normal. Because it was after these things that she would be able to do not normal things.

* * *

Carol was worried. Shed just received a phone call informing her that there were complications and the girl would be arriving in a week, which was a week less than it normally took for the children to arrive.

Amongst the worry however, Carol was relieved, as she now had a week to inform the Council of Valkyrie's arrival. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized that it would help her adjust better as she would arrive the day before school began.

Still curious as to the reason behind her the rescheduling of Valkyrie's arrival, the Mystic Falls mayor set out to enroll the fourteen year old senior in the local high school.


	3. Chapter 2:The Reckoning

**So, before I get to any stuff that needs to be said, I wanna wish everyone a happy Easter, and if you celebrate it, a Happy Belated Passover.**

 **Also, I wanted to say that while this is an M rated story, I'm only thirteen, hence the no smut, and though it will say the word shit, that's pretty much the only curse word going to be said, because my mom is scary and I want to live. I am so so so so sorry that this update is late, but a good chunk of this chapter just disappeared, and I'll try and update later so that I'm still on scheduel. You can expect double updates every now and then that I miss an update.**

 **I'm also sorry that this chapter jumps between so many viewpoints, but don't expect it and it's only because of the events towards the end of the chapter.**

 **Like I said before, a good piece got deleted, so even though I replaced most of it, its gonna be like excruciatingly short so sorry about that.**

 **Last thing(for when you get to the end of the chapter), when you see that its all italics between those little line break things, it means that your seeing/reading one of her memories.**

* * *

Seventy two hours, three days, nine forced meals, three supervised showers, and many pills later, she was transferred to a regular pediatric room and spent four days, ninety six hours, twelve bland meals, far too many pills, many IV bags there, and a few blood transfusions.

Finally, she was placed on a Greyhound bus taking her from Suburbia, Long Island to Richmond, where they would finish driving to Mystic Falls, Virginia, and ignored her new caseworker whose name she didn't want to remember for the most part, as she tried to fill Valkyrie in on her new "family".

A new widow, teenage son, small town, that was the only information that she bothered to retain before she put on her wireless beats. One of her more wealthy families had brought them for her, along with a majority of her sneakers, and some of her finer things.

She fell asleep not long into the trip, waking up exactly twenty minutes before she was set to arrive according to the inactivated iPhone in her hand. It was also time for her medicine, according to the caseworker.

Ahh medication. The question was which one?

There was the mood stabilizer that always served to make her feel like a wall for a good half hour after she took it. The Adderall that she needed every four hours because she was just that bad according to her latest doctor. The anti-psychotics that she needed to help the mood stabilizer because she was just plain psychotic according to doctors. There was the iron supplements, and more than she could even remember.

Most times she something to gag herself to the point of vomit after taking the mood stabilizers and anti-psychotics. Sometimes she just wouldn't take them in the first place. She'd plain ignored the seizure medications since she knew that nothing could stop her seizures.

"It's time for your mood stabilizer."

The girl didn't respond in any other way besides the turning of her head towards the elder woman.

Frazzled at Valkyrie's indifference, the caseworker retrieved the medication from a small bag before handing it to the girl along with a small bottle of water. The girl swallowed the medication before taking a small sip of water. The only thing running through her mind was the hope that this new 'family' would leave her be until they decided that she was unwanted.

* * *

Carol, after receiving a short phone call from the caseworker that had inspected her home, placed the finishing touches on what was to be the girl's room.

"Tyler come here please!" Though her voice wasn't too loud, it was heard through the silence of the home.

"Coming" No much later, the teenager appeared. He was used to others coming in and out of his home; they were a part of his childhood.

"I was wondering Tyler, if you would be so kind as to take the girl-Valkyrie- with you to prank night tonight." Senior prank night was a common knowledge amongst the town's citizens.

"Thought you said she was fourteen?" Tyler was chewing on a sandwich as he said this, the wolf was constantly hungry.

"Oh I forgot to tell you!" Carol was shocked with her own actions momentarily before she continued.

"She's very smart that girl, so smart that she skipped two grades!" Tyler, faking his exuberance, to match that of his mother, widened his eyes and spoke "Wow" before turning around and returning to his video game.

"Turn that off soon they're almost here!" She could only hope that her son heard her.

* * *

She could sense that something was different about here, it was the same feeling she got when she lived with the Sinclair family in New Orleans. That had been a fun time for the most part. She'd met people who told her that her not normalness was normal there, welcomed. It was one of those same someones who made her remember things that were her but not her.

That her but not her life had been so different yet so similar to this one. She'd been a slave, her and her brother rescued by a young family that was young but not young, but somehow she'd been happy. She didn't know how to be happy in this life. The man that was her brother made her happy, and sometimes when she spent a while in a place the friends she made, made her happy. Music made her happy, and doing the not normal things made her happy.

When she was led into the big house that reminded her of a mansion, her not normalness itched at the back of her mind. It was trying to tell her something. When she saw the son, she could tell that his own not normalness called out to hers.

Her dark olive colored hand reached out to shake the woman named Carol's hand. Carol looks nice she thought. Judgy but nice.

The son looked mean she thought but then again she didn't really like men.

She didn't pay much attention to the words that the two women exchanged, instead turning her gaze to the son. Tyler was his name. She was pretty sure that he didn't exactly give two shits that she was here.

Her caseworker must have left at some point, as, the next time she began paying attention, she was being shown a feminine room with light blue walls, a bay window, and a queen sized canopy bed. It was one of the largest rooms she'd ever had, and the bed looked like the most comfortable bed the young girl had ever seen.

The headboard of the bed was pushed against the wall to her left, with the bay window on the right. A white and pink comforter donned the bed, and the light pink canopy was pulled back. There were white dressers on the wall directly across from the door, and blue pillows adorned the bay window.

"Hey, so there's this thing called senior prank night tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" He said as his right hand reached up to rub across his neck halfway through.

"Sure, I guess." Her voice was quiet, and in Tyler's opinion melodious, fragile, yet fierce in its volume.

"Great, we're gonna get going in about an hour or so you can explore if you want."

* * *

Prank night in itself was fun for the girl, the thrill of doing something wrong, it made the girl hyper and adrenalyn filled at the mere prospect of being caught. Despite this however, the girl quickly grew angered when Matt Donavan triggered all of the mouse traps, but smiled again once Tyler told them to begin with the ceran wrap.

She was walking with her new brother and Caroline when it happened, head down turned towards her phone.

Then, the girl sensed it, and looked up to meet the eyes of her former sister.

The words drowned out, she couldn't hear them, they became a background noise, though the girl could see that Rebekah hadn't connected the dots yet. The girl only hoped that Rebekah would do so before the seizure came, as the aura had already arrived.

Her knees were unable to hold her weight, and she felt so heavy yet weightless at once, as Rebekah finally noticed.

The girl was in the original's arms as soon as Caroline's neck was snapped, and barely could understand the words begin said to her through the murmurs and pure white noise.

"C'mon little Val, you know Nik'll want to see you before it happens, keep those strange eyes open little one." It was true, from the little she remembered, she knew that her and Nik had been close, and that he would undoubtedly want to see her before it happened, but it was so hard, nearly too hard.

So, the girl did the hardest thing she could do, even with the medication within her system, and focused. She focused on the light bouncing from Rebekah's hurried steps, and Rebekah's words, whether she was yelling at Tyler to hurry along, or whispering in the girl's ear.

She couldn't make any of the words out at this point, but did her best to focus on the voice that had comforted her many times in the two past lives that the girl remembered.

She held out as long as she could, and it became worse when she met the depthless blue eyes of her brother and lover.

Being in his arms for the briefest time however, soothed the turmoil within the girl slightly, though she was given back to Rebekah as he turned to address someone else.

The second she touched Rebekah's arms, she met the eyes of another man, and couldn't fight it any longer.

Her body froze, a cry tore its way from her throat, and the girl was lost to the world as a seizure took over her body.

* * *

When Rebekah first saw the small girl, face obscured by her hair, face down turned towards a cellular device, her first thought was of who the girl was in relation to the latest doppelganger. But then, she smelt the familiar scent of her sister, and when she looked into her eyes, the familiar green eyes usually only seen on Bennetts, she noticed the symptoms that she'd seen more times than she'd cared to count on the young girl. The very symptoms that caused Rebekah to become a nurse in the 1900's; her sister was fighting a seizure.

She couldn't bother to recall clearly what came next, aside from her brother turning the wolf boy she'd retrieved into a hybrid, and the sight of the illustrious doppelganger. The loss of her sister's warmth from her arms, the gain of the warmth, and them finally, the freeze and stiffening of her sister's body.

She'd never seen her brother move so fast as he removed his jacket, and placed it on the ground, though his movements were in chorus with her's as she set the thrashing girl on her side, head resting on their brother's balled up jacket. Rebekah made quick and gentle work of removing all things around her sister's neck, which oddly only consisted of a set of metal headphones, and not the necklaces her sister usually loved.

As the two siblings left their younger sister on the ground, Nik took it upon himself to address his only functioning sister.

"Be a dear and take the boy elsewhere. Oh, and circle back for Valkyrie would you?" Before departing, Rebekah glanced to Elena and spoke "So this is the latest doppelganger? The original was far prettier."

Klaus however, just glared at her, as she took the wolf's arm and dragged him out of the gym.

* * *

Elena Gilbert was most definitely certain that she'd never been more confused in her life, so confused that she nearly missed Klaus' next words, "Just ignore her, petty little thing."

Too scared to approach the still seizing girl, she opted to comfort Dana, when she noticed Stefan's appearance. Though, she knew that he must have arrived just before Rebekah departed.

"Stefan..." Her words were soft, yet hopeful. Stefan however, completely ignored her, turning his attention to Klaus. It was at this point that the fear truly hit her. She truly did have no allies in here with her; Stefan a ripper; Klaus the one that wants her dead, a seizing girl, and a crying human. The doppelganger knew that if Stefan's act wasn't truly an act that though Klaus wouldn't kill her just yet, she was still in a wolf's den.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Would it be bad if she tried to slap the smirk off of him?

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." It was then that the blond girl came in, just as the other girl stopped siezing. With a gentleness Elena felt no one with any relation to Klaus should posses, the original wiped off the foam from the girl's mouth before gathering the body into her arms and disappearing at vampire speed.

* * *

Laying the now sleeping body of the girl on one of the tables in what was labeled Science Lab, she did what had become second nature to her; check her sister's body for life threatening wounds.

Rolling up the tight black sleeves of her sister's pitch black shirt, she nearly chocked when she saw the deep, still red scars beneath bandages, feared that there more yet to be uncovered. Gulping, Rebekah returned the pieces of cloth gently, right arm, left arm, before pulling the hem of the petite girl's shirt to below her bra. What she saw brought tears to her eyes, the copper skin was littered with scars and bruises. Unlike the ones on her arms, these were not symmetrical, signaling that an outside party had most likely inflicted these.

Taking an unneeded sharp breath, she unbuttoned her sister's pants, rolling them down gently, she saw matching symmetrical scars on her thighs, along with the hand shaped bruises on the petite girl's too shapely thighs and hips. Nothing life threatening, she'd let the girl tell Nik herself.

Redressing the girl after deciding that she had no wish to see anymore, she sat herself on the table in a position that gave her a view of it's three other occupants, with her sister's head in her lap. And so, she waited for Nik to tell her when they would be departing.

At some point, she moved taking an odd looking device, tapped something with the name Elena Gilbert on it, and saw the doppelganger. Wearing her necklace. It was then that the original decided things would most certainly not end well for Elena Gilbert.

* * *

Different, she thought. This was different. Usually, she would have the seizure and would just know, well not that this was normal in the first place.

* * *

 _The first thing she noticed was the size of everything. Alarmed, she tried to say something, but instead heard the wailing of a child. Then, she noticed a boy about ten grabbed her from what she assumed was furs, and cradled her small form to his larger one. Nikki, a voice whispered, it was her Nikki. Calming, she slowly fell asleep in her brother's arms._

* * *

 _Running, she was running and she'd never had anymore fun. She let out a squeal as hands encircled her waist, bringing her into a hard chest._

* * *

 _It was finally here. The day she'd been waiting for, for what felt like centuries. She was finally married to her Nikki. Her soulmate._

* * *

She felt the transition into a vampire, felt the change from one form to another, felt when her brother's kin had plunged a steak into her flesh. It was the first death of an original vampire, the first death of a vampire. The day that truly began her brother's spiral.

* * *

 _They came into the young couple's hut in the dead of night, intent on avenging their fallen brothers. They ripped her heart out, and snapped her mate's neck. But a few days old, the vampire was unable to fight off the many wolves as one pierced her heart with the white oak stake._

* * *

It continued like this for what felt like years for the girl, experiencing all of life's moments in bodies long decomposed, all lives including the Mikaelsons as at some point. The girl however, knew that not all had been revealed. Then after the centuries that she believed had passed, the memories switched to those of a life in which she was Valarie, slave to the Salvatore family.

* * *

 _"Daddy!" The words were squealed towards a man with black hair and blue eyes, as she squirmed in her dark skinned mother's arms._

* * *

 _"Yes Mr. Salvatore" She was too dark to sit at the dinner table, and so regardless of the love her father felt for her and her mother, she was condemned to serve beneath her own father's feet._

 _She was dressed in one of Ms. Lilly's old dresses, as she was expected to sing following dinner._

* * *

 _The flames licked at her skin, and the lobelia stopped her from commanding them to bend to her will. Fire. One of the only things that she had been able to control would bring her to her end. It had all started with the arrival of Ms. Pierce. She had started remembering things that she shouldn't have remembered. And then she had started doing not normal things. Emily had helped her, taught her, but she was right beside her, also weakened from the lobelia. She could only hope that she would be able to pay the favor forward and help a Bennett someday._

* * *

And so it went on, all her lives that she so much as glanced at a Mikaelson or Salvatore brother, were experienced. Every death, every birth, and everything in between. She had children in some of them, most times dieing in childbirth, in others she died due to an accident, disease, or murder, but never old age.

She woke up slowly, as she always did on a normal day, and immediately knew she was just different. She felt hyper, more so than usual, and the not normalness was there only tenfold.


	4. Chapter 3:Smells LikeGhost World

Three days.

Three days of waiting for their sibling, one of them always at her side. Waiting for her to awaken from her slumber. Rebekah changed her, and washed her still form the second they had reached the girl's residence.

They had taken her to the Lockwood property, easily coming up with an excuse explaining why they needed to see her, Tyler aiding their cause greatly.

The blue eyed Salvatore had attempted to see her, and the but when they told him that she was sleeping, he relented under the condition that they would inform him when she awoke, though he himself was unsure as to why he wanted to see her.

The action greatly confused the siblings until Rebekah confronted Stefan during school, and was enlightened on her status as Damon's former daughter. She was his slave baby, and despite circumstances, was loved, and treated kindly by most.

Three days. The longest that she'd ever slept, though the siblings assumed that it was due to seeing Stefan also.

Three days, two hours, and seven seconds after she her seizure ended. It was Rebekah's turn to watch over their sibling, and so she sat in the window seat, looking up at her sister from her new cellular device, it was doing this that she noticed the change of the rhythm in her sister's heart beat, and the slight stirring from the oddly positioned girl.

She still sleeps like a maniac. Rebekah noticed, with fondness.

With a groan, the small girl turned on her stomach, avoiding the daylight, and stood in that position for a few seconds before stretching her left leg towards the edge of the bed, and when it dangled off the edge, she pulled her right leg under her. Finally noticing Rebekah's presence, Valkyrie turned her vivid green eyes towards the original.

* * *

Disregarding the offness within her, she launched herself towards her sister, brown curly hair following her. Jumping as high as she could, she wrapped her arms and legs around the elder woman, prompting the original to place her hands on the backs of the girl's thighs. The original, mindful of the bruises she'd seen, managed to still support the girl, even as the vampire placed her hands on the backs of the girl's knees.

"Bexy!" It came out as more of a squeal, as she wrapped herself tighter if possible around the original, mindful of her many bruises.

"I missed you too." It came out low, nearly a whisper against her neck, before the elder woman spoke again.

"Nik is here, we've been waiting for you to wake." The words made the older girl beam, then frown.

"How long have I been out?" For as long as she could remember, the girl had only slept a day at the most after her seizures, but she'd known that something was definitely different this time. For starters, she'd remembered the most lives at a time, but the act of remembering itself had differed greatly.

"Three days." A frown marred the original's face as she said this, but then the younger girl began smiling again at the prospect of seeing her brother.

"It's an oh well type of thing. Where's Nikki?" She was bouncing as she said this now that her sister had placed her onto her feet.

Sensing another presence, she turned, before running into another set of arms knowing he'd catch her.

"Nikki!" It came out as a squeal, but when he caught her, he placed his hands on her hips, and spun her, prompting a hiss to come forth from her lips.

Instantly, he set her down, placing her at arms length before baring her right hip to him. The sight that greeted him made him near blind with murderous rage. Purple, yellow, and red marks shaped in a hand print greeted him. Valkyrie made no attempt to cover them, knowing that they'd have been seen regardlessly.

Do you see that look? He thinks your disgusting like all the others. A voice in the back of her mind whispered it so her, but she reminded herself that it was her Nikki. The same man that had saved her from those types of men more often than not.

He's mad. Bad things happen when he's mad. She didn't like it when he was mad, and though she had never been the object of his anger, she wasn't so sure now.

"I'm sorry Nikki, I'm okay, I really am don't worry." There was desperation in her voice, and he must have heard it because his expression softened instantly.

"I'm not mad at you my little warrior, I'm just worried. Are you truly okay? Are there anymore?" She believed him instantly, but was still hesitant in her reply of a small nod. She heard a small click signaling Rebekah's departure, and felt a whoosh of air before she was gently placed upon her bed. She sat up on her bed, and removed her the black tank top she assumed one of them had put on her, now bare above her pants, though she was more worried to his reaction to her scars than the appearance of her large breasts.

Feelings.

She'd always hated them. She always hated to feel things, to her it was one of the worst things ever. And it was just that that she was experiencing.

Forcing herself to meet his eyes, she nearly died at the pure pain she saw there.

"You did some of these didn't you?" It was soft, and remorseful all at once. Instead of replying, she pulled down her yoga pants, baring herself further, and stood there in front of her brother that looked as if he was just about ready to die.

She could never lie to him, and so she told him the truth.

"I was told my scars were ugly, and I thought that if maybe I were ugly then none of them would want me." Feelings, oh how she loathed them.

"You could never be ugly my little warrior, for you are the most exquisite beauty my eyes have ever been blessed with seeing." She looked away at his words, blinking away the tears, and he continued.

"You don't have to tell me right this minute, but I need to know who did this to you. Okay?" His words were gentle, yet hard at the same time, and as he spoke, he took her petite form into his arms, running his hand through her long wild curls.

After a few seconds, she gathered herself enough to speak, though her words were quiet.

"There are more." Stepping back just a bit, she showed him the inner part of her arms, where the precise, equally deep scars up to the start of her elbows. Instead of speaking, he pulled her back into his embrace, and she started speaking again.

"Some of them were me, but most of them were other people." Her voice was quiet, and she noticed how Nik stiffened from where he was wrapped around her.

"They didn't all touch me there. Some of them, but not all."

"The Lockwood gave me you file," A pause "it said you tried to kill yourself. More than once." She'd only honestly tried once, the other times she had either gone too far, or the person watching her was too important in the community for the cops to tell the caseworker the truth.

"Only once. The other times I was mad, and so I cut too deep. There were times that it was my foster parents, and it was covered up."

"Why?" It was only one word, one syllable, but it couldn't have held more intensity than in this moment.

"I told you."

"Not all of it." He'd never force her to tell him. She knew that, but there was something in his eyes that made her confess. Cheek to his chest, she took in a deep breath before beginning.

"What I said before, but not just that. I-" She took in a breath, "I once heard that pain makes us human, and I can do these not normal things, and they told me that I wasn't human because I could do those things, so I thought that if I could feel pain then I would be human, and they told me that if I was human then they wouldn't have to hit me." There were tears running down her cheeks by the time she was done, and her Nikki made quick work of drying her eyes with his sleeve.

"You aren't human little warrior. You are many things, but most of all you are amazing, and deserve nothing that those people ever did you to you." She broke out in full blown sobs, she rarely cried, and this was only the second time she'd done so in this lifetime.

"Liar!" It came out as a scream, the pitch so high it nearly pierced his eardrums, as her small yet surprisingly strong fists pounded on his chest. Nik however kept her close to him, knowing that she was only lashing out, and let her until the temperature of the room started changing between blistering heat and freezing cold.

"Okay, Valkyrie, I need you to breathe. Okay? I need for you to calm down okay? You need to breathe, and I need to hear you count down from ten. Can you do that my little warrior?" He held the girl as tight as he could without hurting her to his form, stroking her bare back that was rapidly heating up.

"C'mon love I'll even count with you." Over the years, he learned that if she could focus on something simple, then it would help to get her magic under control. By now, she was just sobbing having gotten tired of hitting him.

"Ten." His voice was louder than hers despite its gentleness. Her's however, was tired, out of breath, yet determined.

"Nine" The room was rapidly returning to it's original temperature, as she reigned in her not normalness.

"Eight." By now the temperature of the room had returned to normal, though her body was still warm.

"Seven." She was fine now. Tired, but fine, and the rest of the numbers went by smoothly as her voice strengthened, and his weakened.

By the time they were done, Nik had silently bitten his wrist, and offering the bloody appendage to the girl. A blank canvas, a chance to start over how ironic she thought, for the girl that no shortage of constant start overs. She didn't need to think twice, it was tiring not being able to wear shorts in the summer, she took the offered arm drinking the oddly sweet substance from him before offering him her own arm. Blood exchange was normally between lovers, and they used it to solidify their bond, not only that but since she had magic in her, it would allow them both access to the other's emotions, and to call for help easily. It was a normal occurrence between all of the siblings and their normally mortal younger sister, however, none dared to do it before Nik could.

Once they'd both had their fill of each other's blood, Nik pulled his arm away from, and the girl did the same quickly. She felt a slight tingle as all her scars and bruises, as originals' blood had the power to make even long since healed scars disappear.

"Get dressed little warrior, I'm taking you and Rebekah out to dinner before I depart." A breeze came in then, and her nipples stiffened. Finally realizing that the only thing keeping from complete nudity was a pair of black underwear.

Nodding, she turned to go shower, as her brother left her, finding her phone somewhere in the comforter, and grabbing her waterproof speaker, she set off to shower.

When the girl, hyper from the fast paced rap that had been playing during her shower, emerged, she found Rebekah sitting on her bed clad in a fluffy white robe.

"I need help finding clothes. Nik brought me some not long ago but I am afraid I am unsure of what to wear." Her sister's discomfort was amusing to her as her sister always knew just what to wear.

Noticing the neatly arranged clothing on her bed, she walked over to it, clad in only a white towel, with her hair sitting atop her head, hair wrapped in the matching towel.

Walking to the clothing, her eyes were instantly drawn to a tight red dress that looked to stop a little above the knee. It had these sort of straps that made up what part covered the cleavage, no sleeves, and bunched on the sides. She knew that her Bexy would easily be able to wear it without looking like a hooker, and so she pointed it out. Rebekah, feeling oddly scandalized at wearing such a revealing dress, was hesitant to agree, but did nonetheless.

"I'd thought you'd say that I really like it." Then turning towards her younger sister, the original spoke again.

"What are you wearing?" Truth be told, the girl had just wanted to take a nice, long shower, and the thought of what she'd wear was never on the forefront of her mind.

"Not sure actually" And with that, Rebekah rushed into her closet determined to find her sister an outfit to wear.

About a minute later, Rebekah returned with a dress in hand. It was a rich purple, would reach about her ankles, and though tight at the top, after the hips it loosened without flaring, it would have been backless had it not been for the straps criss-crossing over the back, down to the area right above her behind. Rebekah also had a pair of sandals with a wedge.

She loved it.

Wordlessly, Rebekah set the dress on her bed, before leaving, clothes in hand.

Resuming her music, she began singing along as she put on lotion.

"With everything happening today, you don't know whether your coming or going..." Gods how she loved this song.

"Mirror on the wall, here we go again through my rise and fall you've been my only friend..." By now she had on her lotion, and under clothes, and was about to put on her dress. By the time she was done, thirty minutes had passed from when she got out of the shower.

Removing her phone from the charger, she left her room, slightly regretting putting lotion on her feet. Thankfully, the wedge wasn't too high.


	5. Chapter 4:Ordinary People

She'd tried.

She'd done everything short of throwing herself onto the ground and screaming, though she would have had it not been for the look he gave her.

She did however, scream and plead, and let out tears. It did no good though. He'd still said no.

'You have school.' He'd said, and when she still refused to relent, he'd told her that he needed her and Rebekah to watch over the doppelganger, to be his eyes supposedly. She could tell the truth behind those words, and so she gave in.

Nothing too odd happened in school the first that she attended, which in reality was the third day. The second day however, when her and Tyler got home from their respected practices, she ran into none other than Damon Salvatore. Well, if the start of the first day is discounted, then they did.

She not only mistook Elena Gilbert for Katherine Pierce, someone who in a past life had been one of her closest friends, but Bonnie Bennett for her close friend from 1864, Emily. The encounter would have been awkward for the girl, but she wasn't exactly a good judge of whether something was awkward or not.

Rebekah had dragged her to Cheerleading Practice at the end of her first day, and persuaded her to try out as tryouts were the whole first week. Reluctantly, Caroline let her join, though they all knew that it was only because of the amount of humans present.

It was odd to say the least, seeing him now, wearing a leather jacket instead of the suit he'd normally donned in the 1860's.

He looked to be leaving, and froze when he caught her eyes. Most likely expecting a seizure that she wouldn't have because she'd already met Stefan. She knew the moment that he realized that, as his eyes softened. He was nervous, that much she could tell as she had always been good at reading people.

Abruptly breaking eye contact, which greatly comforted the girl, Damon got in his car and drove away.

* * *

Crazy.

She was going crazy.

She wouldn't betray him.

She wouldn't.

But oh how she wanted to.

She saw the look in his eyes, knew it would crush him if she did.

But she needed it.

She didn't know how she'd gone this long without it.

Tyler.

He'd smell the blood, she knew that was definite. The question was if he'd write it off as an accident or not.

He might.

He might not.

He had to.

She needed it. The bite of the cool metal against her skin, the feeling she got when the blood trickled down her skin.

But where? It would be suspicious if she wore long sleeves after wearing short ones for so long, if she stopped wearing shorts to sleep when Rebekah would come over from the Salvatore's house to visit.

Her stomach. It was the ideal place, as she'd only been seen wearing a crop top once.

So, as she stepping into the shower, she made sure to take the blade with her.

It was then that a sharp voice cut through her thoughts.

 _'I wouldn't do that if I were you love.'_ His words were harsh, demanding, and daring. Shit. Where had that come from?

 _'Is your memory failing along with your judgement sister?'_

The bond. Shit.

 _'It would be unwise for you to continue with that, and as for language, no wife of mine will say such things to me.'_

It took all of her willpower not to think shit. Instead, she focused on the bond and sent her own message.

 _'What do you mean dear brother? I was planing nothing diabolical at the moment.'_ She did her best to clear her mind of her former plans, and threw the blade out of the shower. He was in her head at the moment, and if she couldn't see the blade, then neither could he.

 _'Really?'_ Shit. Oh shit she just thought shit. UUGH!

She could hear what sounded suspiciously like a chuckle.

 _'Not nice Nik'_

 _'What I think is not nice is you cursing at me, I've never cursed at you.'_

 _'I wasn't cursing at you, I was cursing at the situation!'_

 _'Oh really,'_ his words were dry _'and what pray tell was the situation?'_

 _'Well, now that you ask, I was trying to shower, when I was interrupted.'_

 _'Oh, was that all?'_ She gulped, and did her best to clear her mind of what had happened.

 _'Well, if you must know, I was going to shave.'_ She did her best to bring out the British accent she'd once had, in an attempt to lighten the situation.

 _'Hmm, well I'll be going. Just know that if I ever catch you with that blade again, and if I ever catch you lying to me, well it won't be the best of endings for you.'_ Crap.

She stood as long as she could the shower, relishing in the warmth of the water, all the while the still red hybrid bite throbbed reminding her of its presence. The first time he'd bit her in this body was on her wrist, but that bite had only contained the endorphins released from a vampire bite, unlike the one on her neck that had been a hybrid bite, and so it would most definitely scar, which left a deep primal satisfaction within the hybrid himself.

The mark itself wasn't directly on her neck though, but right above her left collarbone, and to the side a bit, a place where it would be visible with nearly any shirt she wore. It also marked her as claimed, and ensured that no supernatural would lust after her without knowing there to be consequences. And, Nik's favorite part; it made her reek of him without any sexual intercourse involved.

As a simple vampire, Nik had never been able to leave a lasting mark on her due to her being the mate of his wolf also, which was one of the major reasons he wanted to break his curse. He couldn't wait to mark her, and made it a priority before he departed.

She'd finished her homework in study hall, and had nothing better to do than read on her phone.

About a half an hour, and two character deaths later, a blond bullet came through her window, and sat beside her on the bed. The two siblings talked until late in the night, when Rebekah glanced at the bite mark on her neck whose redness had begun to fade.

Wordlessly, the girl offered her wrist to Rebekah, who in turn bit her own wrist before offering the bleeding appendage to the girl.

The blood, though not as sweet as her Nik's was still delectable, and the girl felt as if she'd gone to heaven at last when the endorphins from Rebekah's bite entered her blood stream.

No, she wasn't addicted to the bite in the least, but the act of her blood being drawn worked to settle her still burning desire to cut.

Not only that but, the consumption of some form of blood was necessary for the girl as with every lifetime unlocked, she gained the ability, and as she'd once been an original vampire she needed blood, regardless of what species it came from. They did however, find that her siblings' blood did the best for her.

The blood exchange didn't last long, enough for both siblings to gain sustenance, and Rebekah left not long after.

It wasn't long after that Rebekah left and the girl fell asleep.

But she'd swear that she at least saw four people, though only three spoke, the only man staying to the side, smiling.

The first two whispered words of comfort, and as the last woman came up, she whispered into her ear.

"Sleep well my child, for we will meet again soon. For the first time in two thousand years, but before that you will face many trials, each harder than the next. Just know that you will forever be in my heart, no matter what you decide." The words grew quieter with each syllable, before the people disappeared, and the girl's heavy eyelids closed.

School the next day was largely uneventful, but she could feel something brewing.

That feeling grew tenfold when Elena pulled her sister aside during Cheer Practice. Though she couldn't see what was going on, she could sense it through her bond with Rebekah, but made no move at any contact, as she was unable to converse with her sister as she was with Nik. When Rebekah returned, she failed to acquire any information as practice had officially resumed.

After practice, the two girls had gone over to the Salvatore Boarding House where Rebekah was currently residing. Her beloved Bexy had compelled a few girls to model Homecoming dresses for them, and for some reason invited Elena Gilbert over. There was music playing, and Bexy had just returned from somewhere with two champagne glasses.

"Hey! What's up?" Why's she so happy?

"You invited me over? To talk?" The girl thought back to the conversation that the three had had earlier in the day, and honestly believed the girl to be daft. Is that not exactly what her older sister'd said?

Rebekah seemed to have thought along the same lines as she ignored the bloodbag's words.

"Alright girls, have at it!" Following her words, six girls came into the room all wearing gorgeous dresses.

"Okay, now twirl please." The girl's words were excited, as neither of them had actually been to a school dance. The obedient girls followed her words, and twirled showing off their respective dresses.

"You compelled your own private runway show?" No shit Sherlock.

"We," Rebekah spoke gesturing between her and her sister, "need Homecoming dresses. So what do you think? Pick one for Valkyrie first."

"I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about why you don't want me to wake Mikael." Rebekah had told her of what the girl had said, and unsure of how to feel, the girl merely pushed them away. However, the lack of respect the doppelganger showed her sister enraged her, and so reveling in her not normalness as Nik had told her, she choked one of the girls, causing the model to grab her neck and gasp for air.

"She said to pick one Elena."

"The red one." It came out rushed, which made the girl smile.

"There. It wasn't so hard, was it?" Then she turned to the models, "Go away, remember nothing."

Picking up her glass, Rebekah walked over to Elena, and spoke. "You do not threaten us. You learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?"

Then Rebekah left, linking arms with the girl, tilting the champagne glass to the girl's lips. The taste was foreign to the girl, and she kinda liked it.

However, as she made an attempt to snatch the glass, it disappeared from her reach. Glancing at the girl with a small smile, Rebekah downed the remainder of the drink.

The trio then began to go up to Stefan's room, and while Rebekah ransacked his drawers, the girl threw herself onto his extremely comfortable bed.

The girl tuned in and out of the conversation at the beginning, but not long in began to listen intently.

"My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

"So how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet." The girl, bored of just sitting there, decided to answer the bloodbag's question before Rebekah could.

"Not by anyone in your books. Our mother knew a witch, Ayanna. She helped us." Seeing the look the doppelganger shot the girl, urging her to continue but sensing she wouldn't, Rebekah picked up where she left off.

"The witch heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy...blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people." The girl sensed that giving this much information to the doppelganger wouldn't end well, but was eager to learn her end goal.

"The werewolves?" The genuine curiosity in the doppelganger's voice startled the young girl mildly.

The words however, brought a memory to the surface of the girl's mind.

##

 _She'd been gathering herbs to use for the large family dinner they'd always had, brown hair identical to her twin's swaying in the breeze when she heard it._

 _"Mother! Valkyrie!" Her husband's voice was Loud and fearful._

 _Valkyrie turned out her mother's pleading as she placed her hands on her brother's chest, reciting words whose meaning she had no knowledge of. Words to a spell she'd never been taught._

 _Black vein like swirls appeared on her hands, as her twin's chest began to rise. His eyes opened briefly, before she was ripped off him, Ayana's voice shook her to the core, and caused fire to ignite in her veins._

 _"He is gone child! The spirits will not allow this! This dark magic is forbidden! The dead are meant to stay dead!" Fire burned in her veins, before she spotted her husband, hunched over, their sister doing her best to comfort him._

 _Immediately, she rushed over to him._

 _He sat her in his lap, as they both cried into the other's necks._

##

The memory made her feel things, and so angry with herself she did her best to get lost into the book on her phone.

The only thing she really took notice of was the fact that the ripper was now free.

Rebekah snooped some more, before plopping down on the bed on top of her. Looking down at the blond head on her stomach. She snatched the diary, and began reading it.

"Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?"

"Right. Because it's your complete, total, and utter business to know our life stories." The sarcasm in the girl's voice was staggering, and made Rebekah smirk as she rose from the bed. The blonde grabbed a picture of Elena and Stefan, and began speaking what in the girl's mind was nothing but the truth.

"Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple."

"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is."

"Now Elena, don't go jumping to conclusions. I'm pretty sure that out of the three of us, she knows him best." Before the doppelganger could ask just what the girl's fastly ushered words, Rebekah spoke.

"She's right, I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives." Rebekah had leaned into Elena's face as she said the last part, which made the girl frown.

"That is extremely offensive Bekah!" The girl's words were filled to the brim with mock rage and oddly enough excitement.

"Oh hush Vallie." Rebekah spoke the words as she briefly turned towards the girl before turning back around.

"Is that why you did that runway show earlier? 'Cause you don't care about the Homecoming Dance. You know what? I'm just gonna go."

"Bye!" The girl was happy that the doppelganer was leaving, but Rebekah seemed to have different plans.

"You haven't even heard half of the story."

"Any you're not gonna tell it. Find someone else to play with, maybe even compel yourself a friend."

"You know that necklace wasn't Stefan's to give? It belonged to the original witch."

Hook line and sinker, Valkyrie had retrapped Rebekah's current toy.

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?"

"And the one who turned us into vampires." Valkyrie smiled at the sudden interest on Elena's face.

"You're a vampire?"

The girl, content on leaving the seed of thought in Elena's head merely zipped her lips signaling that she would say no more.

But Rebekah for some reason had no wish to keep her mouth shut, and so continued bringing more memories to the surface of the girl's mind as she miraculously succeeded in pushing them to the back of her mind.

She tuned out the other two as they walked to the library at her sister's request.

She began paying attention not much later, having gotten bored with her book.

"Am I? No, a witch is nature's servant; a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn."

"Well, technically you can but it's excruciatingly rare." How the girl loved to cause confusion.

"What? Nevermind. How did you turn?"

"She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

"Damn Bex. Why not just tell her everything. 'Cause if that's what we're doing, then lemme help." Her sarcasm barely thinned her ire. Why the hell was Bexy telling her Nik's bloodbag this?

Said blood bag was still stunned.

"He killed you?"

"Dear lord! That is exactly what she just said!"

Bekah, instead of responding, threw a wine bottle into the fire after breaking it's neck.

Valkyrie remembered the exact moment she woke. Blood on her nightgown, near her Nikki, and so so hungry. The memories however were unwanted, and so she pushed them into the dark recesses of her mind.

"It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable...but the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back...for every strength there would be a weakness..."

She remembered perfectly. The burning of the sun she loved.

"The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks...And though my mother found a solution, there were other problems..."

This time, the girl couldn't push back the memories.

"Neighbors who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion."

Even now, in this new, body vervain burned her when she touched it, and made her go into an annaphallactic reaction when ingested.

"And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away...so we burned it to the ground."

Now that, she enjoyed.

"But the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated..."

Like the burn of the vervain, the thirst for blood followed her into this body.

"The hunger. Blood...had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it..."

What Rebekah had left out was that they had not always wanted to control it.

"And with that, the predatory species was born..."

Time had passed. The girl had made an attempt at getting alcohol from Rebekah's glass, and oddly succeeded.

Bored. She was sooooooo bored. So, she connected her phone to the bluetooth speaker that she was delighted to find after not much digging.

Damn these guys are rich. It was a large brand name pill shaped speaker.

Scrolling through her music, she put on "Neighbors" by J Cole. She did this not only to see Elena's reaction, but because she genuinely loved the song.

"I guess the neighbors think I'm sellin' dope, sellin' dope  
Yeah the neighbors think I'm sellin' dope, sellin' dope  
Sellin' dope, sellin' dope, sellin' dope"

Based on the look on Elena's face, she could tell that the doppelganger detested this type of music, and so she turned up the volume.

It didn't take long for Elena to open her mouth once the song was done, and the girl was scrolling on her phone in search of a new song.

"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?"

"Because, he was a bastard." The girl's words were short and blunt as she wasn't pleased with the prying her husband's blood bag was doing.

Angered, the girl did the best she could until they broached the topic of her mother's death. Out of all the others, her and Nik were the only ones that knew the truth, as she had been the one to hold her mother's arms back; preventing their mother from attacking her husband.

She remembered when they buried their mother. She remembered the vow that they had made. Always and forever. Forever and always.

By the time she surfaced, the doppelganger dared to question their love for Nik.

Rage consumed her, but she listened to the duo's conversation.

"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life, and over mine."

The girl snapped.

"How dare you! You come over here, demanding to know our life stories, saying that you want to know a reason why not to wake Mikael. As if we need to validate ourselves to you! You think this changes anything? You'll wake him no matter of whatever shit we tell you!" Her words were furious, and shook Elena to the core, but it what was the girl said next that made the blood bag pale.

"Know this, if you dare to come after my brother or any of the other originals, you will regret it. I will personally make sure that you live out the rest of your days miserably, wishing for the death that you know is inevitable. Now that is a god damned promise, and like Rebekah, I get my temper from my father, so test me. I dare you."

Elena couldn't have left faster.

* * *

Later that night, a red eyed Rebekah came into her room at the Lockwood mansion and asked if she knew.

The girl's silence was enough confirmation for Rebekah, who at the time just wanted her sister, and so fell asleep, head on the smaller girl's chest.

Rebekah had found out the truth of their mother's death, and was devastated.


	6. Chapter 5:Homecoming

She'd told Nik, the second Rebekah had fallen asleep. It'd been hard since they hadn't exchanged blood in so long, but once she felt the throb in her neck, she knew she'd succeeded.

'Nikki!'

'Not that I don't enjoy speaking with you, but whatever is the matter love?'

Instead of telling him through the bond, she took her memories of the day, and focused on sharing them with him, willing them to become his too.

She heard a growl from his end, and it took him a few minutes for him to respond.

'Knowing these idiots, they'll make an attempt to lure me in. I'll bite, and then I'll use Mikael's stake and kill him with it.' Though it wasn't the best plan, it'd have to work.

'I'll tell you when more happens, but for now rest I know how draining this is for you.'

'I love you Nikki'

'As I you my love, now sleep, I'll wait with you until then.' It was not long after that that he began humming a tune from their childhood about her namesake.

She fell asleep not five minutes later, limbs entwined with her sister's.

And in the midst of everything, she forgot to set the alarm for her medications.

* * *

When Rebekah awoke, her choice had been made. She would help her father kill her brother.

The original was skeptical when her younger sister had offered to help. The young girl's only reasoning was that Rebekah hadn't seen what he'd treated her like in some of her past lives. Somehow, the angry Rebekah had accepted the girl's answer.

* * *

When Rebekah awoke, her choice had been made. She would help her father kill her brother.

The original was skeptical when her younger sister had offered to help. The young girl's only reasoning was that Rebekah hadn't seen what he'd treated her like in some of her past lives.

* * *

It was an odd thing, seeing two of her past fathers in one room. Both were stunned, and one ready to catch her in case of a seizure. Minutes passed though, so he relaxed, realizing that she'd must have remembered the mere two lives he'd been a part of. Those lives however, had been few and far between, and only once had she encountered him after her time as his daughter.

It was still slightly warm out, so she had on black skinny jeans, with a red long sleeved v-neck, red huaraches that were courtesy of one of her richer foster families with all eleven piercings in along with some bracelets and a necklace that had once been hers.

She had five piercings in each ear, with four on the lobe and one cartilage per ear, and a small stud in her right nostril.

"Valkyrie" He looked nervous, yet relaxed at the same time if that was possible.

"Papa" Though she'd been married, and therefore too old to call him by that title, he'd let it slide, and so he was her Papa.

The silence was broken by the doppelganger's voice, apparently she'd been late to the meeting.

"Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead..."

"We drove it through his heart." Her once uncle's voice was hard, and though he was supposed to be emotionless she detected a bit of hope in it.

"And what happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?" The girl saw the skeptical look Rebekah shot her, and knew it was because of the closing off of Valkyrie's end of the bond. Though the girl knew her sister thought it was because it was over her grief over Niklaus.

She sat down, tuning out most of the conversation attention captivated by her phone, until she heard Mikael say the magic words.

"Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned." And bingo was his name-o.

The girl intervened when Mikael attempted to hand the dagger over to Elena.

"He won't believe you if he knows I passed up the chance to do this..." At 'this', she plunged the dagger into her former father's heart.

It was about an hour later when Stefan called Nik, and it was then that Damon made an attempt to speak with the girl, he stopped though as Nik answered the phone. Though, she saw the look in Damon's eyes, as if something had been decided at her refusal to talk with him.

The time from then couldn't have passed quicker, as she got dressed while still at the Salvatore house.

Rebekah was wearing the red dress that Elena had originally chosen for the girl, after Valkyrie had decided it'd look better on her sister. Her sister's hair and makeup was flawless, and had the circumstances been better, Valkyrie would have been ecstatic.

Valkyrie on the other hand, was wearing a royal blue halter dress that reached up to right above her knees, the dress' back began from the back of the halter neck, as a slim line of fabric, before thickening the further down it went, leaving her mark visible. It had a small triangle shape cutout on the front, revealing a generous amount of clevage while still being classy.

She felt...pretty. Sure, she'd been called things, but she'd never truly felt pretty. It was strange to say the least.

So, when Elena came in, she was genuinely nervous. She ignored most of the words what had been spoken, instead focusing on Elena's body language. The blood bag was planning something.

Next thing the girl knew, her sister had a dagger in her back, and she herself was unconscious.

* * *

She awoke on the floor of what she thought was a dungeon, with a painful burning in her lungs. Looking to the side, she saw the plants of vervain.

The girl only hoped that her throat wouldn't close.

She screamed.

And screamed.

Finally, her lungs had gotten a bit used to the vervain, which made breathing more comfortable, so she screamed louder.

Her magic flared up, and bended the metal door. The girl was still in her dress, which was now dirt smudged in some places more than others.

She screamed. She was alone, and the room was too small. The air was too thick. She didn't like it so she screamed.

The sound was high pitched, and anguished.

The only sound within the cell besides her screaming was coughing that interrupted the screaming every now and then as her lungs struggled to get enough oxygen as the girl screamed out every molecule of precious oxygen,

She needed to cut.

It was the only out she knew.

Her hands twitched at alternating intervals.

Right hand up, left hand down.

Left hand up, right hand down.

The only way to make the pain go away. She needed to see the blood flowing from her body. She couldn't reach Nik, it'd been too long without his blood for her to do so.

Something sharp.

She could sterilize it with a conjured flame.

It wasn't normal though.

She shouldn't be able to do that.

The last time she was alone like this-

No, she wouldn't go down that road.

She didn't want to think about that.

She screamed.

She drew her knees to her chest, put her hands in her hair, pulled and screamed.

She screamed until her throat was hoarse and raw, lungs contracting in search of air.

And then, she scratched.

Coughing, she scratched.

And scratched.

She scratched at her thighs until they were raw and bleeding, her long nails aiding her greatly.

Though it wasn't nearly as sufficient as her trusty blade, but it helped to bring her a sense of peace.

She scratched.

And when she felt her throat start to feel better she screamed again.

More blood, more screaming, more coughing.

And then, more darkness.

* * *

When she awoke, she was in her father's arms. Mikael's arms.

He was shouting something she couldn't catch for a second, but the second she did understand, she began fighting.

"Papa no! Don't do it Papa! Please!"

"Quiet girl!" Her Papa's words were harsh, and made tears come to her eyes. Sure, she knew he was a terrible person, knew what he'd done to her brother-her love, but still. Sure, she'd earned the occasional trip over his lap every now and then, but he'd always comfort her afterwards. She was the youngest, and he'd cherished her like no other.

But now, his arms were nowhere near as comforting as they'd once been. They were steel bands, one around her throat, the other pressing a blade to her stomach.

"I'm sorry!" Her voice was watery, and cracked at the end as she did her best to stop tears from coming out of her green eyes.

"Papa please!" It came out as more of a shriek from her still hoarse throat, as the blade pressed into her, piercing the once protective layer of her dress.

Her Nikki had froze inside of the house, and was determined to do whatever he could. She could see it in her eyes. But, she saw the same look he'd always get when confronted by Mikael. He froze.

It was that look that made the girl snap. The look that a thousand years ago, she swore to never let cross his face again.

"Kill me! Kill me you coward! You think he gives a shit?! Kill me, and in a few years I'll come back just to kill you." She was thrashing now, a wild look to her eyes.

"Kill me! You once called me pathetic, and pathetic things deserve to be put down."

Mikael growled, and pressed the blade into her skin, making her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"You disgust me!" It was the last words she heard from her father's lips before he plunged the knife into her slightly gaunt stomach.

Her eyes were still open, vision bleary, as she was rushed away, and a boom blared in her ears, before the darkness swallowed her yet again.

When she woke the next morning, her head was resting on her Nikki's chest.

She'd never been more comfortable in this body before. It was relaxing, being here in his arms. Well, now that she was fully aware, she noticed that she was practically on top of him, one leg over his hip, it's corresponding arm was over his arm, and her head along with a majority of her torso was on him as well, which was nothing new for the duo.

Groaning, she attempted to snuggle into his bare chest further, not missing the chuckle that her husband released.

"It's too early for this sh-iz" The way she caught herself at the end did not miss Nik's attention, and only made him laugh more, before he sobered up.

"There's something you need to know little warrior." The only physical response was her looking up at him, though mentally she was preparing herself for the worst.

"Stefan Salvatore has our family."

"Then we kill him." Her words were spoken as she literally rolled over Nik, as he was on the side of the bed closer to her bathroom. Nik however, caught the girl before she could leave, pulling her gently into his side.

"I fear it will not be that simple, love." At this, she let out a groan, knowing that if it had, she would have been able to fall back asleep after the act.

"What's the plan then?"

"Well now that you ask..." Dear lord that was a long plan, but it was foolproof. They'd get their siblings back one way or another.


	7. Chapter 6: The New Deal

**I'm so so sorry for not updating last week, I've just had way too much going on, and I'll try and update either tomorrow or Sunday. Only lightly edited so you can't say you weren't warned.**

 **Also I know this is super annoying but go and read the last section of chapter 3. I thought I had put a scene there that I didn't so so sorry.**

* * *

Her Nikki was back, and for that reason only, she was ecstatic.

When she was finished getting dressed, he'd been standing beside her desk, dressed, a map and piece of paper along with a knife on the table.

Their theory was that since she had access to her magic that they would be able to use to their combined blood to at least attempt for her to perform a locator spell. It was a feeble attempt though since someone had most likely placed a protection spell on the coffins.

Glancing at the words that she already knew, she gave Nik the knife first.

" _Phasmatos tribum_ " He handed her the knife at this part.

" _Nas_ _ex veras_ " She cut into her palm and let her blood join Nik's.

" _Sequita saguines ementas asten_ " The course of the blood changed suddenly, and all but a bit went wayward.

" _Mihan ega petous_ " The words were said through clenched teeth, and when she was done she was sweating profusely, and Nik had to support her. By now, the blood was all over the map, but nowhere near this one part of the map.

"There. It's over there in that clean spot." Her voice was shaky,

"What was that little Val?"

"Either a protection spell or a cloaking spell. I'm not sure Nikki."

Instead of speaking further, he gathered her into his arms, and sat her on his lap as he sat on the desk chair.

She pressed her head to his neck, and before she knew it, he'd brought one of his fingers to his neck, and made a thin yet deep cut on his throat.

"Drink." His words were quiet, yet demanding all at once.

As the girl brought her mouth to his neck and began to drink, she gathered her hair on her right shoulder, baring his mark to him.

With one hand, her husband brought his hand to her tight curls, and wrapped her other around her so that the girl was pressed tightly against him, and full on straddling him now.

He began kissing her neck softly, before nibbling it gently; preparing it for his bite. Not long into this though, he joined her in drinking, sinking his dual set of fangs into her neck.

The bite itself was pure ecstasy, and made her eyes roll to the back of her head as she sucked at the still bleeding wound on her husband's neck.

Not long later, he pulled back, the girl following a few seconds later.

The couple didn't speak for a while, staring into each other's eyes, content. The girl usually didn't like eye contact, it made her feel uneasy and nervous. When she made eye contact with her family though, it didn't make her feel that way, and instead usually served to calm the girl.

Licking the last of the blood off his lips, Nik was the one to break the silence.

"I have something for you." His words were barely audible, and as he reached for his pocket, the girl knew that if they hadn't been so close she wouldn't have heard him.

Silently, he reached for her left hand, and placed the wedding ring from their first shared life on her finger.

The cool silver was in prime condition due to a preservation spell she'd placed on it when he'd first given it to her. It was an intricate design, a thick silver band, with swirling designs on it, and their names printed on the inside in runic.

His was nearly the same, only the designs were less feminine, and band thicker, with the same protection enchantment placed on it. She could see it now that she actually looked for it, the twin to her's.

In this body the band was slightly large at first, but due to the enchantment placed on it tightened in mere seconds.

"Thank you so so much Nikki!" The words came out more of a squeal as the girl threw herself at her husband delighted at having her ring back.

Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around the exuberant girl before speaking again.

"I have the swords with me. I'm building a house for when we get our family back, and you'll come live with us. One of us will adopt you."

The swords that they had given each other along with their rings. The sword that she was given and never got the chance to give to their son.

"Nikki, do you think I'll be able to get emancipated instead? I've been thinking about it, and I've done my research I mean it's a long process, and in Virginia I can get emancipated at sixteen, and in some states, whoever's my legal guardian in if they give permission it can be done at fifteen, I don't remember all of the states but if you wanna go back to Louisiana it's sixteen and I know you loved it there, and Marcel's still there you know?"

"Marcel's alive?" Apparently, that was the only thing her husband had heard throughout her word vomit.

Eyes wide, she nodded, before reaching to somewhere behind her to grab her phone after hearing it.

Answering the Face Time audio call, she pressed it to her ear excitedly. It was one of her closest friends that she hadn't talked to in a while.

"Hey!"

"Hey, what's up haven't talked in a while?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to see how you're doing?"

"Pretty good D. What's up on your end?"

"Nothing much. I was wondering if you knew anything about a Harvest?" Though the girl didn't know much of the Harvest's details, she knew that she herself would create hell on earth if her best friend was a part of it.

"Not much off the top of my head. Do they wanna use you? If they ask you and you say yes so help me God I will kill you myself."

"I'm honestly not sure if I'm gonna be a part of it or not, but I need to know if it works. I mean it's such an honor, I can't exactly say no, and I mean, my parents already said yes."

"What I do know, D is that though it does work, sometimes though it's only happened like once, the wrong witches come back. Look, I gotta go soon D, but please don't agree to anything until I call you back."

"Alright, Val."

"Promise."

"You know, you're not supposed to boss someone around that's physically older than you."

"Say it."

"Fine. Promise."

"Bye boo, love ya!" The girl's voice had an odd amount of cheer in it, which made her best friend laugh before saying bye also.

"Who was that love?" She could tell that Nik was smiling, a real true smile without even looking.

"My friend, she lives in New Orleans."

"Witch?"

"Duh." The sarcasm in the girl's voice was fake, and there was a smile on her face as she said the words.

The smile however widened greatly when her husband's hands that were on her hips lightened, and his fingers began tickling her. The broad smile coupled with the laughs that soon turned to shrieks as she attempted to bat his hands away with her small ones made her husband smile in return, his smile quickly developing into a laugh as the girl's attempts at escaping grew.

"Nikki! Stop!" The words instead of coming out as demands, were squeals and shrieks.

Finally the girl's torture ceased, when her husband's hands stopped their movements.

When he was done, she rested her head on his chest, out of breath.

The duo remained in that position for sometime, before the girl slid off her husband's lap. It was time for their plan to commence.

* * *

One of the hybrids had already taken care of the Gilberts, as Nik had sent Tyler to 'infiltrate' the Gilbert residence. Nik had also told the girl his plan of sending Tony to the Gilbert residence if necessary.

The lack of interest that her foster mother showed the girl was astonishing, to her husband, though the girl herself didn't care much for Carol's attention as it made her life far easier. Carol however, was pretty nice to the girl when they did interact.

It was due to this little interest that the girl and her husband were able to go to the local restaurant without needing permission from her foster mother.

When they reached the amazingly named local restaurant known as The Mystic Grill, Nik made his was to what he called the 'Scooby Doo Gang,' despite the girl's hunger.

When they got there she found the blood bag and her once-father arguing over his sobriety, before her husband cut in.

"Don't mind me." Her husband's voice was cocky as ever as he walked up to the vampire and doppelganger, the girl and his hands entwined between them.

"Klaus" The doppelganger's voice could never have been more hesitant or angry at the same time.

"You gonna do this in The Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?"

"Actually, we came because I haven't eaten breakfast, and Nik was kind enough to bring me." Damon however, seemed to completely disregard her statement.

"I don't know what you're talking about Damon. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink and a bite to eat with my mate." Nik, after speaking, turned towards Tony as if finally registering the girl's words.

"Ah, Tony! Be a dear, and get a round in. And while your at it, bring a menu for my sister please." All the while, her husband had a smile on his face, especially after noticing the bloodbag's shock at seeing Tony.

Damon, never one to go without getting a word in, spoke.

"I'm surprised you stuck around long enough for happy hour."

Nik, never one to not respond, continued the conversation.

"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out."

"Cut blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be hard to find." If he said one more thing about the girl's sister, regardless if he was once her father or not, things would not end well for him.

"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here. Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word. "

Well, her husband slayed, which meant there would be no need for her to literally roast Damon.

"What more could you possibly want?" If it wasn't for the slight pinch Nik gave her, she would have started listing.

"Well, for starters, you could tell me where I might find Stefan."

"Nikki, you know that they don't know shit." Her words made her husband smirk, and the others frown so deep she knew that their faces would most likely get stuck in that position.

"Stefan skipped town the second he saved you."

"Well you see, that is a shame." Nik said as he grabbed a dart and threw it, separating himself from his wife.

"Your brother stole from us. We need him found so we can get back what's ours." The girl's voice was hard, and cold. As she took a dart from her husband's hand and threw it, making a bull's eye right next to her husband's.

"That sounds like a you and Stefan problem." It was official. The girl was hangry, which did not bode well for the blood bag.

As her husband moved towards said bloodbag, Damon stepped in between them which made both husband and wife smirk.

"Consider this me broadening the scope sweetheart."

Just then, Tony made an appearance, with two drinks and a menu in hand. The girl, glancing at the burger section decided on her meal, before mentally asking Nik what he wanted.

"Nothing love" Nik had responded out loud, which made Elena frown, and fear shine in Damon's eyes.

"Do you wanna order for me, or do I go to the bar Tony?" Honestly? The girl hoped that Tony would order for her.

"I'll do it. What would you like?" This was the most the girl had heard the young hybrid speak, as it was normally Nik that did the ordering around.

"Umm, the bacon blue cheese burger medium rare." Then, the girl addressed her husband who was now standing beside her.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'll take what she's having Tony, and to stay."

Tony just nodded, and they walked over to one of the smaller two person booths.

Not much later, a waiter arrived with their order, and asked what drinks they would like, which in the girl's opinion was kinda backwards.

Not bothering to wait for their drinks, the girl took a bite into her burger that was already cut in half.

Letting out a groan of pure pleasure, the girl swallowed before checking the time on her phone.

"Holy shit" She'd hissed out once she saw the time. It was nearly two 'o clock, and by her calculations she'd only awoken about two hours ago. Oh well.

Glancing at her husband's raised eyebrow, she averted her eyes from his.

"Thought so" His words were quiet, but loud enough for the girl to hear.

"I'm not gonna censor myself because you say so, Nik. I try doing it in front of you and our family out of respect for my elders, but if I'm around people my age, I will curse." Though Nik gave her a curious glance, he did nod before speaking.

"I know love, I just don't like hearing such vile things out of someone so educated's mouth."

"Love ya too Nikki."

It was the last words that the duo exchanged for the next few minutes as the girl tore into her bloody burger, and the hybrid ate his at a more reasonable speed.

Not long later, the girl was full with nearly all of her fries left over.

The girl soundlessly slid the plate over to Nik, as he finished the last of his own fries, before eating half of hers.

Soundlessly, Nik placed a hundred dollar bill on the table, before offering the girl his hand, the duo departing hand in hand.

Nik had dropped the girl off at her temporary home, but not before he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

When the girl reached her room, she unzipped her knee high black boots that had a slight heel, put on her headphones, and sat int he bay window, plugged her headphones into her laptop, and watched one of her favorite shows.

Tyler, having stopped at the house for something, asked if she would like to go hang out with Jeremy.

After agreeing, the girl shut off her laptop, before putting on her shoes and removing her headphones.

When the duo got to the car, the first thing the girl noticed was Jeremy Gilbert sitting in the front passenger seat.

The girl had originally met the youngest Gilbert in gym class due to her age and his status as a sophomore. They also had study hall together, but that was about it.

Though the girl had not spoken to the Gilbert much during her time at the school, not that she had outright spoken to any of the children at school, he wasn't outright nosey so the girl had decided that she liked the elder boy.

The car ride was mostly silent, bar the boys' conversing and the girl's occasional input.

Not long into the drive, the girl had started to have actual fun with the elder boys. That fun however was cut short nearly the second that Jeremy opened the door to be met with his infuriated sister's face. Jeremy had wanted to pick something up from his house, before the trio would go hang out officially.

Though the girl could barely hear what was being said within the home, she could tell that it wasn't anything good.

The only clear words that the girl had heard were within Jeremy's shout.

"Yo! Tyler, Val! Come on in!"

Glancing at each other with a shrug, the two still in the car got out at the same time before heading into the Gilbert residence.

Valkyrie, having declined the offered drink, watched as Jeremy gave a glass to Tyler.

"This is weird. Klaus has his hybrids stalking me and now you're just sitting in our kitchen." It was that exact moment that the girl wished that she'd stayed at the Lockwood mansion.

"Look, maybe we should go" The girl couldn't have agreed more, as she could practically see the curiosity bubbling under the skin of Nik's walking bloodbag.

"Oh stay, you guys aren't doing anything." Jeremy's words made the girl smirk; this was going just as her and Nik had planned.

"Unless you have to ya know, check in with your hybrid master." Though the girl knew she'd hear things like this while in the bloodbag's presence, it still infuriated her to no end. Tyler however, just laughed, as he'd been told to be nonchalant with the words of hate directed to his sire.

"It's not like that Elena" Not missing a beat, her once favorite teacher continued Tyler's interrogation following his words to Elena.

"Tell me Tyler...What is the difference between being sired and being compelled?" The girl'd had enough.

"Well, Mr. Saltzman, if we compare his and Jeremy's experiences, then we just might find out. Right, Elena.?" The glare Elena shot the girl would have made a lesser person shrink back, though it only made the girl smirk.

Jeremy, for whatever reason was on the girl's side, and so turned to Tyler.

"Well, you go first Ty"

"Compulsion-that's just mind control-like hypnosis. And being sired is...it's like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing." Tyler's words were slightly mystified to the girl, which in her opinion didn't do much to aid his cause.

"He's right. Being compelled it's like there's something telling you that you have to do, and trust me it hurts like hell to try and fight it."

The resident bloodbag seemed to ignore the words of the boy she still called brother, and chose to continue interrogating Tyler instead.

"So you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?" The girl was about to snap. In the back of her mind, she remembered how she'd flushed all of her medications while alone at the Lockwood home.

"I don't serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that."

The girl's mental stability was entirely dependent on the doppelganger's next words. She'd considered Tyler under her own supervision during her brother's absence. And just as Tyler was her brother's child, she considered him somewhat hers.

She wouldn't allow the belittling of both her husband and son at the same time.

Her feelings towards the given situation, was not new in the slightest, and she knew that two hundred years ago, had Marcel not been her brother in that body, she'd have seen him as a son also.

"What if he asked you to jump off a bridge?" Briefly, the girl recalled a time in which she'd done nearly the same thing, and would have succeeded had it not been for Nik literally tackling her to the solid ground.

Physically shaking the memory from her mind, the girl began paying attention to the conversation again. Though, she was momentarily startled when Tyler, the only in the room aside from herself knew anything worth knowing about her, placed his hand on her thigh. The girl however knew it was because despite physical age, he saw her a an older sister, or even as a mother- the girl was unsure which.

"You guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out over something you don't understand."

"You're right Tyler I don't understand. Klaus has terrorized every single one of us and you're just blindly loyal to him."

Breathe...just breathe. It was the mantra that the girl kept repeating in her mind, even as she felt the temperature of the room dip before rising. Though the change was so sudden an menial that the only one in the room that felt it was Tyler, which was made apparent when the hand on her thigh tightened before entangling itself with her right one.

"First of all, the only reason he and I quote, 'terrorized everyone of us' is because people kept trying to save you, Thotty Mc' Thotterson." The girl's words though said in a low hissing voice, made Tyler smile.

"And you! Who even are you?!" At the doppelganger's words, the temperature change within the room was made slightly noticeable to even the humans in the room.

"Oh me, I'm Valkyrie Flemming." The saccharine smile on the girl's face unnerved all in the room but her.

Just then, the youngest Gilbert's phone rang, and the girl's smile grew.

"Look, thank's for the food offer, but we gotta go" Tugging on the girl's hand, Tyler and the girl left the Gilbert residence.

Getting into Tyler's car, the duo headed to Nik's house in silence. She could tell that the hybrid was feeling somewhat guilty, as did she, though her guilt was near nonexistant.

"Here he is: man of the hour!" Her husband's voice brought a rarely seen smile to the girl's face, despite having seen him only hours before.

"Did everything work out Nikki?" The words were slightly muffled due to Nik having brought her into his arms, and her face into his solid chest.

"Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges, message lands the same."

"You said you were sending them a warning."

"He did Ty. Elena's family suffers, and she's motivated to get us what we want." Though her words were harsh, they were said in a soft tone, making the young hybrid feel slightly at ease.

"I didn't think we'd actually have to kill anyone." His words were resigned, and soft.

"I know Ty, I know." The girls words, if they could even be called that were soft, and careful.

Once Tyler had left the still in construction home, Nik began informing the girl on what had happened on his end during the day.

"I sent one of the hybrids to the spot on the map, used him to check for any booby traps in the house."

Looking at her husband who was currently sitting on the other end of the love seat, her feet in his lap, sketching the girl, she silently requested that he contined.

"He died as soon as he hit the property line." Well that sounded rather blunt to the girl.

The duo sat in silence after that, though it was disturbed when his phone began ringing, and he answered it after mouthing the name of the caller to her.

It took about a half an hour for her husband to return after leaving rather abruptly, but when he did she nearly cried at his actions.

He'd re-daggerd their sister.


	8. Chapter 7:Our TownThe Ties That Bind

The duo had spent the rest of the night in silence, the girl's feet in her husband's lap for rest of the time before the girl drifted asleep, only waking briefly when she was being placed in her bed in the Lockwood mansion.

The girl however, ever the clean freak, promptly removed herself from the bed and went to shower, as she knew that Nik had most likely showered since he was wearing different clothing.

Though tired, the girl took her time in the shower as she sluggishly washed herself clean with her coconut scented body wash.

When she exited the bathroom about a half an hour after entering, clad in blue leggings and a black tank-top, she was met with the sight of her husband laying in the bed, his eyes slowly drifting closed.

It didn't take long for the girl to drift asleep once she joined Nik in the bed, nor did it take long for the girl to wish her eyes had never drifted shut.

 _She was in a room that somewhere in the back of her mind, she recognized as the slave quarters in the original Salvatore home._

 _There were four coffins, one of which she felt inexplicably drawn to. Walking to the coffin, she felt her hands reach towards the lid without her permission._

 _Attempting to lift the lid, the girl was instantly thrown back as a fire began in her skull._

 _She wasn't sure if the screaming was her, or one of the other souls she knew lingered within the house, but she could feel the remnants of the flames from the night she was burned at the stake in front of this very house._

* * *

When the girl reached the high school, her main goal was to confront the Bennett witch, which sadly was far harder for her to achieve as the Bennett was constantly surrounded by one of the town's other many supernatural beings.

Other than that, the day passed as a blur for the girl. She did however sense that something was about to happen.

Feeling a vibration within her jeans, the girl retrieved her phone from her back pocket, ignoring the teacher's glare.

Smile broad, the girl looked at the message displayed on her phone before frowning, she liked Caroline. Though deep down, she knew that it was a part of the plan.

Once school was over, the girl, not particularly keen on participating in her husband's scheme at the moment, walked the short distance to her temporary home.

Well aware of what would be going on directly below her, the girl was set on not participating, especially since the mayor herself had given the girl permission to do just that.

After the girl had not only finished her homework, but season two of what she believed to be the best show to grace this earth, she decided to go for a walk as she had nothing better to do.

Tying her black sneakers, the girl put a jean jacket on despite her pink hoodie, the girl walked out of the house and into the cool night air.

Putting her headphones around her neck to ensure that she would be able to keep aware of her surroundings, the girl took unhurried steps away from the Lockwood mansion.

Clearing her mind, the girl reveled in the relative silence before letting out a loud laugh at nothing in particular.

The girl, was oddly joyous, and she didn't know what to do about it. She was just-happy.

Letting out a resounding laugh, the girl twirled in the middle of the sidewalk, and she had no fear of judgement as she was out of eyeshot at the moment.

Finally realizing that she was truly alone, she put her headphones back atop her head, and allowed herself to be consumed within the music.

And so the girl twirled in the street, laughing all the while until a cloth was placed on her mouth and nose.

She fought with all she had, she tried to use what her husband had dubbed her powers, but the sweet smelling substance that was undoubtedly chloroform mixed with what the girl guessed to be lobelia burned her lungs when she went to take in a breath of what was supposed to be air.

It was a short struggle, and eventually the girl's need to breathe was her downfall as she fell limp into the vampire's arms.

* * *

When consciousness finally graced the girl, she found herself in the back seat of a small car. Her concentration, not that it had ever been good was especially horrible at the moment.

She could hear shouting, and one of the voices reminded her of her dear friend Tatia.

But it was the second voice that the girl heard that startled her, because the girl knew that Stefan Salvatore was never in the same room as Tatia.

She did however, hear her Nikki's voice which made her smile, and search for him before realizing just how fast the car was moving.

"Okay, well then I'm gonna drive your blood source, and Valkyrie off Wickery Bridge."

"I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill them, and don't you ever think of threatening Valkyrie ever again she's done nothing."

Just then, the girl saw Stefan force his wrist into not-Tatia's mouth.

The girl, put all of her will power into opening the door next to the doppelganger as the car was a two door.

The door flung open just as the car stopped. Stefan Salvatore had won this round.

Screaming.

That was all the girl could hear.

Fighting.

Between the couple that was now standing on the bridge.

Scream.

The girl wanted to scream, and at the same time craved for no attention to be placed upon her.

So, she buried the scream that was bubbling in her throat, and walked towards what she hoped was the Lockwood mansion.

She didn't sleep that night until she felt Nik's presence grounding her.

She didn't want to scream anymore.

* * *

When she woke up that morning to her blaring alarm, she knew.

She didn't know how, but she knew.

How to open the coffin.

Who was in the coffin.

She knew, and she wasn't so sure if she wanted to at this point.

It all boiled down to the bloodlines.

So with that knowledge brewing within the recesses of her mind, she got prepared for her day noticing the absence of her husband briefly.

She knew that shit would go down today, Nik had already warned her of it.

She also knew that shit wouldn't go down exactly as planned.

They would get their coffins back she knew it.

But she also knew that they wouldn't get the coffin back in time for it not to be opened.

She didn't know why, but she knew it had to stay closed.

She didn't pay much attention in school, but she never really needed to, the knowledge came to her naturally if she tried hard enough.

So, finally when the day was over, she texted Nik telling him she would be coming over.

When she got there however, the sight she was met with was not exactly pleasant.

The room she'd been helping to construct was a mess, and there was a body on the floor, a gaping hole in it's chest. Though that wasn't the form that caught her attention.

She'd barely caught his eyes before the seizure took over her form.

Her body had just began to fall when her brother's bloody hands caught her form.

Elijah was back


	9. Chapter 8:Bringing Out the Dead

**So, I want to make a few things known:**

 **1)I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but on the upside...I finally graduated!**

 **2)Yes, I added something to the end of chapter two, but it was one of the things that got deleted, so if you haven't read it already, go read the bottom section of chapter two**

 **3)Incase I haven't said this already, the flashbacks are just snippets as I'm not going to include a whole life time, so they're just little pieces, and, so the reason that she didn't have a seizure with Mikael in chapter 5 is because the only life time she had with him, she already remembered, just as it will be with Damon. Now, the first flashback is because she is going to remember _everything_ that she's seen the person with because she's met them in more than one life. **

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

She was there again, in that space where she was her but not her. Her but in a different yet similar body.

This time, like the last was different from all the others, because instead of just knowing, she lived it.

* * *

 _"Valkyrie, I highly suggest you put that down this instant." Her brother's words were quiet, yet held a hint of fear as she dangled the slimy toad above their eldest brother's sleeping form._

 _"Hush Elijah!" Her own words were far quieter than her brother's and held mischief that was begging to be unleashed._

* * *

And so it went on, the girl lived lives that were hers yet not hers. Died deaths that were painful, yet whose pain was but a distant memory.

* * *

Her sleep was short they told her, which it was, as she'd only slept for a few hours.

It was an odd thing for the girl to see Elijah again. Through all of her lives, he'd been a sort of silent protector to the girl, an ummovable wall of support and love. But then again, it was Elijah.

But the girl sensed a change within her brother, as if something was amiss within his very being.

So, she decided to confront him on it.

It was harder than it should have been to get him alone.

But, alas she managed to do so, and the results were anticlimactic to say the least.

"Something's different, spit it out Eli." Though her words were not meant as a threat, they were perceived as such due to the quiet volume at which they were spoken.

The sight was comical to say the least, an original vampire nearly six feet in height refusing to meet the eyes of a girl who had not yet even reached five feet.

Arms crossed over her chest that was clad in one of Nik's shirts that fit her more like a dress, the girl stared up at the man that was once her brother.

"Nothing is amiss Valkyrie, I can assure you that."

The girl, unconvinced at the man's words stared up at him still, knowing that he would break.

"Damon Salvatore left this note in my jacket pocket when he removed the dagger from my chest." Strong yet gentle hands passed the folded note to far smaller ones, and the girl wasted no time in unfolding the note, reading it's contents quickly.

"Are you working with them?" Her voice was cold, and lacked any judgement that the vampire could see.

"Truth be told, I am unsure at the moment. Niklaus has done unspeakable and horrendous things to our family."

Glancing into the depths of her brother's brown eyes, she knew that shit was definitely not going their way.

"This is your choice Eli, but know that if you so much as think of hurting Nik, you will wish Damon Salvatore never pulled that dagger from your chest." And with those words said, the girl handed the note back to the original and left the room.

Though she would be late, Nik forced her to attend school.

The thought alone made her roll her eyes as she got dressed in some spare clothes that she found within the mansion.

Apparently, she also had a dinner to attend to after school.

School was uneventful for the most part, though she did hear rumors concerning the death of someone named Brian Walters.

Though the girl found the death interesting at first, she quickly came to the conclusion that she didn't care.

Not long after she arrived, lunch came around and the doors opened allowing for the seniors to leave for their lunch break.

 _Did she want to come back?_ She made her decision quickly.

No. She did not.

So, as she left the building, she decided that she would go back to the mansion as Nik had already told her that he had something for her.

Walking into the large, newly finished mansion, the girl didn't spot Nik right away, though she didn't exactly worry.

Sitting on the sofa with her back against the arm rest, the girl allowed her self to dangle over it, a smile coming to her face.

She remained in that position until she felt the pressure in her head increasing, before straightening herself.

Bored.

She was bored, and she hated it.

There wasn't much for the girl to do as school was still going on and everyone was pursuing their respective diabolical plans.

Well, she could try and find Elijah, or she could-well, it was really the only thing she had thought of so far but it sounded like it would end well. She hoped.

Sitting up on the sofa, the girl chose to leave her bag, and set off on her quest to find and perhaps annoy her older brother.

As she stepped outside the mansion however, she realized that she had no clue as to where her brother actually was, and so she gave up and went back inside the house.

Not particularly fond of the silence within the mansion, the girl connected to one of the bluetooth speakers that was in the mansion.

Once the loud music filled the home, the girl sat herself down yet again on the sofa.

She was so bored, and she hated it.

Glancing at her phone, she noticed that she had a missed call from Carol Lockwood.

Did she want to call her back?

No, she did not.

Putting her phone back down, the girl noticed the Play Station sitting beneath the flat screen television.

She'd found the cure for her boredom.

Many Grand Theft Auto missions, and a few hours later, the girl picked up her phone, and noticed the time.

"Shitty, shitty, shit!" The words came out as a hiss as the girl noticed that she barely had an hour to get dressed for the dinner that she never wanted to attend.

Not paying much attention to the game anymore, the girl hurried up the steps to Nik's room, where she had her clothing for the dinner.

Making a split decision, the girl opted for a longer shower and not flat ironing her wild curls.

Once she finished her shower, she let out a string of extremely vulgar words as she only had an hour left to get ready.

Lathering her body in coca butter, the girl opted for ignorance, and refused to check the time on her phone until she was ready to put on her clothes.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the girl stood in front of the bed in her underwear, hands on her hips.

She'd checked the time not long ago, and found that she had what was now most likely only fifteen minutes to finish dressing.

Unzipping the garment bag, the girl found a dress that was in amazing.

It was a black one shoulder dress that she guessed would reach her lower or mid thigh, and it's only decoration was a sort of buckle on the one shoulder strap, a similar one around the waist.

She loved it.

She slipped it on, loving how it hugged her form without revealing too much, before sitting on the bed and putting on her black heels. They were simple shoes, with no remarkable decoration, yet they were elegant.

Standing in front of the full body mirror in the room, she decided that she needed to at least try and do something with her hair, and so she scoured the room for something that could at least attempt at holding her hair from her face.

Remembering the rest of the jewelry that Nik had gotten her, the girl walked over to the dresser, and opened a black velvet box to reveal a silver hair comb.

It was simple yet elaborate all at once, with twining vine like threads of silver encrusted with what she knew were real diamonds making up the design.

A triumphant smirk on her face, the girl turned back to the mirror and arranged it so that the comb held back a portion of her hair above her right ear.

When the door opened to reveal Nik who she guessed had gotten dressed while she was in the shower, she let out a sigh of relief.

She hated to be late, so taking Nik's arm, she felt a tension within her release.

"I've got something for you love." The words were said quietly, as if her husband was afraid to break the spell that had seemed to entrance the duo.

The girl, not having a chance to respond, watched as her husband retrieved a bracelet that matched the necklace and earrings he'd given her. Though, apon further inspection, the girl knew that the earrings had been made specifically to match the necklace and bracelet, as they had once been hers when she was born as a princess many life times ago.

Offering him her wrist, he gently placed the diamond bracelet on her small wrist.

"It's spelled, so that instead of the seizures, you'll get the memories as you sleep."

The last she remembered, he'd been trying to find a spell that would do just that, and it turns out he'd succeed.

"Thank you Nikki" The words were spoken, and followed by her leaning up so that she could plant a kiss on his cheek.

Though in some of her lives, far in the past he'd bedded her, he'd never done so following one of her lives in the late 1700's when he'd saved her from being raped in an alley. She died not long after as her body was unable to handle the stress from the seizure.

Willing the memory from her mind, the girl took the arm her husband offered, and walked into the dining room.

"Niklaus, Valkyrie, our guests have arrived."

"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men and women, shall we?"

"It's better to indulge him, ya know." Sarcasm laced her words, along with venom that was directed towards the younger Salvatore.

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to cause you would hear us out."

"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours." The smile on the girl's face as she spoke the words would haunt the eldest Salvatore until the end of his days, that he was sure of.

Even as Stefan sat down however, the girl placed phantom bands on his thighs; trapping him.

She was bored again, and so did her best to loose herself within the deep recesses of her mind.

That was however only until Damon Salvatore began speaking about her.

"Hey, Valkyrie! Didn't you say your last name was Flemming?"

Raising an eyebrow at the question, the girl waited for the vampire to continue.

"Ya know, Elena's birth mother's last name was Flemming, and rumor has it that she had a half sister that went off the deep end after getting pregnant with Mason Lockwood's baby?"

"Heh, I never knew." And the girl's words were true, as she never was particularly intrested in her physical lineage.

"Yup, they say that she went crazy. Became an addict, went to jail, whole nine yards."

It seemed that despite the two's conversation, the others were still conversing amongst themselves, but she knew that Nik had heard the Salvatore's words.

"And now that I think about it, you do kinda look like a cross between Elena and Tyler." There was a pause then, as if Damon was unsure of his next words. Then, a smirk overcame his face, and his next words made the fire in the hearth grow.

"There's also a rumor saying that your batshit crazy."

Nik's knife bent under his grip, and veins flashed beneath his eyes. The same happened to Elijah.

"Well, Damon, one finds that in witches with a surplus of power," there was a pause as Elijah did his best to compose himself.

"espeically in someone so young, human doctors believe them to have ADHD. And, as you know, this is not young Valkyrie's first time on this Earth-" It was then that Nik cut their elder brother off.

"Elijah, we need not explain ourselves to them. They are guests in our home, and Valkyrie's mental state" the girl, unable to hold her tongue any longer, interjected.

"Or lack of one." Nik however, seemed not to hear her, and continued with his statement.

"Is not up for discussion."

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself." Elijah, ever the peacemaker stated.

"Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" It was those very words that made the girl decide to actively participate in the conversation despite her ire.

"I don't know, ask Damon."

While the girl merely smiled, Nik let out a laugh, making the girl laugh in turn especially when she saw the look on Elijah's face.

"Sorry Eli, you've missed way too much. There's trouble in paradise."

"One more word about Elena and this dinner's over."

Nik, at Stefan's words made a motion signaling his silence on the subject of his bloodbag.

"You know what, probably best to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile."

"Your probably right Damon" The mirth within the girl's voice failed to go unnoticed by the immortals at the table.

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelganger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?"

Tatia, one of her closest friends was also the girl that had destroyed the bond between Elijah and Kol, and that bond had never healed.

The girl didn't want to listen anymore, and so focoused as hard as she could on eating her food.

Nik however, didn't like it apparently and so not long after her decision to ignore the conversation, nudged her knee with his.

"Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is...the two of you." Well, she was glad that she listened, as the conversation seemed to be taking an interesting turn.

"I'm gonna go get some air."

Shit was about to go down, the girl was sure of it.

Would it end well?

She thought not.

Elijah followed after Damon, and sending Nik a look, the girl decided to go along.

She would find out just what shit was about to go down.

She didn't bother to try and remain stealthy while following the vampires, instead walking side by side with Elijah down the many winding halls.

When they reached their destination however, the girl knew exactly what shit was about to go down.

They were going to undagger her family.

So, as the two vampires sped to remove the daggers, she sat down on one of the many storage shelves.

She would wait, and then she would act.

So, even when the two vampires left the room, only Elijah having acknowledged her presence, she waited.

Though there were humans in the room, each with a warm cup of blood in their hands, the girl grabbed one of the daggers from beside her siblings.

It was Kol's.

The girl had decided that they were taking to long to wake, and so she cut into the wrist of one of the compelled humans.

She saw one of Finn's fingers twitch.

She's succeed apparently.

Draping the bloody wrist over her eldest brother's mouth, she did her best to arrange the bleeding individual so that the body wouldn't slouch more than necessary.

'They undaggered them Nik, and they're almost awake.' Though she received no response, the girl knew that her words were heard, and Nik would be replotting.

Taking one of the other humans, the girl repeated her movements, placing the now bloody human's wrist above Kol's mouth before doing the same with Rebekah.

Timing her siblings using her phone, she saw that the second five minutes had passed, Rebekah jolted, sitting up in her coffin.

Then it was Finn, and finally Kol.

Near simultaneously, the three originals turned their heads to the girl, in a silent demand.

"2011"

Her words were met with drastically different reactions. Relief from Rebekah, and anger from their brothers.

"I can explain." The words were rushed as she used her powers to keep the doors shut, effectively trapping herself with three volatile original vampires.

"Mikael is dead, the curse was broken, and well a lot of other shit that I probably will have to explain to you guys later."

This time, the reactions she received were all similar.

Her siblings smiled.

That however, didn't last long.

"If Mikael is dead, then why is it that we remained in these coffins for so long."

"You were kidnapped" Her response to Kol's words were blunt, yet truthful.

"What- never mind this. Release us this instant Valkyrie! I need a word with Niklaus!"

"Touch a hair on his head Finn, and I'll make you wish you'd stayed with that dagger in your heart."

 _'Release them Valkyrie. It's okay, I'll be fine.'_ The words were quiet, a whisper within her mind, a comfort as the girl released her hold on the heavy metal doors.

And so her siblings, daggers in hand left the room to go and hurt their brother.

Kol was the first to enter, and she was glad that she was too far to hear the words that she knew were being said.

She did however, quicken her pace once she heard what she knew was the smashing of furniture.

"This is for our mother."

She did her best not to listen, not to hear, as she leaned against the wall.

She knew who was in that coffin, and what the person in there would bring.

She didn't wanna see it.

But she did.

She watched as Esther walked to Nik, told him lies of how Esther returned to reunite them as a family.

Then, she watched as Esther turned towards her, and opened her arms.

The girl didn't walk into them.

Because she knew.

She didn't know how, but she did.

Esther was there to kill them all, even her.

Esther wanted her children dead, and would stop at nothing to do so.


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated, and in case you're wondering why there is no episode name at in the title, it's because this takes place between Bringing Out the Dead and Dangerous Liaisons, also, there's not much action in this chapter, and though it is more of a filler I feel it's pretty necessary. Also, since there's no other way for me to reply to guest reviews, I'll start doing it in the AN.**

 **Kilgrave: In case you wanted to know, I chose the name Valkyrie because of its connections in Norse Myth. Valkyrie was supposedly someone that led fallen soldiers to Valhalla which was a type of heaven, so basically it holds the same meaning as if naming a child Gabriel(after the Arch Angle) only in a different religion.**

* * *

That night, while Nik had insisted she stay at her current home, Esther had demanded she stay at the Mikaelson Mansion.

The others, wanting to spend time with their sister supported the idea.

They didn't know.

But she did.

And that? Esther knew.

But for now? The girl just wanted to have fun with her siblings.

And that was just what the girl did.

It felt normal; easy for the girl to fall back into rhythm with her siblings. Kol and Rebekah were either fighting over her or the three were playing together. Nik would play with them some of the time, but was mostly with Elijah, watching silently over the younger siblings of the Mikaelson clan. Finn was with Esther, or Elijah when Nik was with the girl.

It was normal.

It was amazing.

And then, when the clock hit two in the morning, Kol, the girl's partner in all her schemes, elbowed the girl in her side none too gently, and gestured to Finn and Elijah who were conversing.

A smirk on her face, the girl began walking towards the duo. It was time for them to complete their first of many pranks of the century.

"Eli! Finn! I'm bored!" Though her words weren't a yell, whey were loud and a whine.

Elijah, blissfully ignorant, gestured for her to sit between the two, though there was a large amount of space between the two in the first place.

As the girl sat however, her two brothers moved closer so that they were on either side of their youngest sibling.

The conversation was normal at first, simply the three catching up with each other, before it became interesting.

"Hey Finn, do you remember that time that Elijah couldn't convince me not to drop a toad inside your furs?"

Elijah froze, as did Finn. They knew that this wouldn't end well now that her and Kol were reunited.

"Yes, but what relevance does that hold at the moment?" Finn's voice was controlled, guarded as he surveyed the room that was conveniently empty of their mother.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to revel in the memories."

"Is there any particular reason why, Valkyrie?"

"I don't think you wanna know Elijah." Her voice was teasing, and she knew that her brother wouldn't try and convince her to abandon her plans. Afterall, the second he told her not to place the toad within Finn's furs, she'd begun planning to do the same to his.

Twin 'manly' screams had pierced the night when she finally managed to release the toads.

It was worth the beating Mikael gave Kol and her the next day.

* * *

It wasn't until the sun came out, and a ball had been planned until the girl's plan for her brother Finn came to fruition.

It was amazing; the look on her brother's face when he opened the door to reveal the redhead.

The squeal that had come from Sage was one that the girl never thought that could come from the redhead's mouth.

The girl knew that it could take a few days for the ball to truly come to fruition, and so she'd called Sage, knowing full well that the elder woman would love a hand in the planning.

Sage had not only been her sister in blood at one point, but her sister nearly as much as Rebekah in all of the other lives that the redhead had managed to cross the girl's path.

As the redhead moved her gaze from her lover's eyes and to that of the girl's, the redhead tensed awaiting the seizure.

"Why aren't you writhing on the ground with your mouth foaming yet?" The redhead's words were spoken after a few minutes, and the familiar bluntness brought a smirk to the girl's face.

"Well see, Nik, used what I'm pretty sure was threats to get me this nifty little thing" Towards the end of her words, she lifted her wrist and shook it, displaying the diamond bracelet.

"Hmm, so that explains it" Kol, never the one to be left out of the conversation for long, decided to chime in then.

Going into the living room yet again, Kol and the girl sat down on the leather sofa, the girl on Nik's lap, and grabbed the black PlayStation controllers.

Now that Kol finally knew how to play, it was his goal to never lose to his sister in any of the games ever again.

Finn, his mate by his side, had left to upstairs not long after her arrival, and by Elijah's need to constantly have noise somewhere on the bottom floor, the girl could tell that they were doing...things.

Rebekah, claiming that she had business to attend to, left not long after Finn and Sage had went up to his room, but Elijah seemed to doubt that his sister had harmless intentions and so he followed after only a few moments.

After the girl beat Kol for what felt like the thousandth time, she handed the controller over to Nik, content to just lie there in his arms.

And just as the sun began to show itself over the horizon, the girl's eyes drifted shut, a smile on her face.

* * *

When the girl woke, she was in Nik's bed, covered in a red comforter, alone.

Raising her head up, she saw the glare of the bright sun, and she assumed that it was either late morning, or early afternoon.

Rolling over, the girl let out a groan before releasing a yelp as she nearly fell off of the large bed, her head now hanging off of the bed.

Letting out a laugh, the girl rolled back over, so that she was now properly situated on the large king sized bed.

She stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, needing to gather her barrings before facing society.

However, her efforts were thwarted as the bedroom door flew open, Kol entering her room first, her other siblings following on his heels, with Sage and Finn coming in last.

It wasn't but a second after the door opened that a body jumped onto the bed beside the girl.

"C'mon Val, we've let you sleep long enough, we're bored" At the last part, Sage and Rebekah had joined in on Kol's words, as the redhead jumped into the bed on the girl's other side.

"It's already near noon, you've slept for over six hours! And humans only need six to eight hours of sleep!" Kol spoke, his words more like a whine than a true sentence which caused the girl to attempt at hiding beneath the warm covers.

"I'll get out of bed if there's waffles with cream cheese on them on the table" Waffles with cream cheese, such an odd pairing yet one that she loved to no end.

Next thing she knew, Kol was out of the room, and Nik had begun stalking seemingly menacingly towards the large bed, Elijah and Finn keeping their post beside the door.

The girl, surprised let out a squeal as she was thrown onto Nik's shoulder, now slightly excited for the day.

That was however only until she remembered that their mother was trying to kill them.

The waffles were amazing, and she even gained the delight of seeing Kol try and make them using a waffle maker.

Esther had sat to the side, quiet for the most part, a small smile on her face as the girl did her best to throw a spoon full of waffle batter at Elijah before standing, a new spoon in hand.

"You do realize that you are physically incapable of catching me?" Elijah had a smile on his face as he stood, hands braced against the table across from the girl.

"Not if I do this" And with that, Elijah's hands became stuck to the table, and the girl leaped across it, succuessfully managing to smear waffle batter across her elder brother's nose.

Needless to say, the whole room erupted into uncontrollable laughter at the siblings' actions.

"C'mon little warrior, unless you don't want to eat of course" Nik's words were teasing, as he spoke a small smile still on his face as the girl took the spoon that she'd used on Elijah and ate the remainder of the batter.

Glaring slightly at Nik, the girl sat down as he set a plate of two waffles both covered in cream cheese in front of her.

Reaching for her fork and knife, something extremely unexpected happened.

Esther actually spoke to her.

"Allow me Valkyrie, for I've missed doing things such as this for you" The words were soft, and slightly hesitant, and so when the girl moved back in her seat to allow he once mother to cut her food, she did so with a hesitant look on her face.

In fact, all of them watched with a curious look on her face, before Nik's phone rung.

The girl didn't pay much attention to the conversation, opting to eat the waffle that her mother had finished cutting.

"Finish up little sister, the taylor is coming to measure us for our outfits for tonight, and Mrs. Lockwood just texted me she wants you back by four."

Instead of verbally responding, the girl just nodded, continuing to eat her waffles, and occasionally sipping her coffee that she'd convinced them to allow her. Though, it didn't take much convincing once she'd given Elijah the puppy dog eyes.

Not long after she'd ate and brushed her teeth and hair, a human taylor come by, along with people sent to give the girl, Rebekah, and maybe even Esther a beauty treatment.

It was largely uneventful, especially for the girl since all that needed to be done were alterations from one of her old ball gowns.

The time passed by normally, with Nik leaving to do some aarons, before returning, looking positively furious.

"You went after Elena?"

"Here we go."

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Nik's words were harsh, though the girl knew that Nik wouldn't dagger their sister out of something so petty, well she at least hoped.

"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol, words though said with an annoyed tone of voice, were harsh and nearly hissed.

Well, this was escalating rather quickly.

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself"

"And who are you? My father?" Kol's response to Nik was harsh as the two brothers grew closer to each other, both ready for a fight.

"Then perhaps we should-"

"Sing kumbaya, he wants to sing kumbaya"

"Stay out of it Valkyirie." The words were hissed towards the girl from her mate, who was not in teh least happy at her interference in his argument with their brother.

Just as the two of them finally stepped away from each other, Esther waltzed into the room where the siblings had been, and asked to speak with Nik.

Though Valkyrie's hearing was nowhere near as good as a vampire- even a baby's, she still had about the hearing of a werewolf, and so was able to overhear parts of the conversation-specifically when Esther asked Nik who he was taking to the ball.

At this point, all of her siblings had tensed, as they were all incredibly nosy, and all knew that Nik would not react well to Esther's proposal.

"What do you mean 'who am I taking'?" Though Nik had slept with many women that were not Valkyrie, he'd never done so whilst she had been an active participant in his life, believing it to be betrayal to his love.

"What I mean is, despite what grade she is in, and how old she looks, she is still not of age in this body Niklaus!" Esther''s words were harsh, and Nik merely left the room in response, opting to sit beside the girl as she got her nails painted by a compelled human.

She could tell that he was tense, and so though she disliked not being the one to initiate physical contact most of the time, made no protest when he placed a hand on her thigh.

The duo was silent until her nails were finished being painted, and Nik asked her if she was ready to go.

It was already almost three o'clock, and though she wasn't due at the Lockwood mansion until four, she knew that it'd be easier for the workers to set things up without her presence.

So, nodding, the girl got comfortable in the flipflops that would no doubt freeze her toes, the girl stood careful of her still wet nails.

Their departure was brief, as at the moment, their siblings were occupied within themselves.

The girl, wary of her mother, began a conversation for what felt like the first time in her life.

"Nik, something's wrong with mother. She feels cold and I just know something's up. She lied to you, she's trying to kill us, not save us." Her word vomit was met with silence from the man in the driver's seat, and it made the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

If Nik was on their mother's side, then things would end up worse than they already were going to.

But, Nik just sighed, running a hand through his hair, something she rarely saw him do after their human years.

He didn't know what to do, and that worried the girl.

"I know, and I suspect that Finn may be helping her, but as of now, there's nothing we can do. We have to see where this goes."

The girl didn't reply, instead opting to stare out the window, knee bouncing up and down.

She was never able to be still.

They didn't take long to get to the Lockwood home, and without a word exchanged, the girl left the car, and went inside the mansion.

She had to at least try and do something, with or without Nik's help.

The second she got inside the room, she put on her headphones, turning up the volume as loud as she could, before getting out some of the grimores that Nik had said were once hers.

She had to do something.

She would do something, because she had a feeling that if she died, she wouldn't come back.

And for some reason, the girl didn't want to die.

It was an odd sight, a girl, headphones atop her head, surrounded by books containing some of the strongest spells on earth, trying to find a way to save her own life, a life that had been dammed since she first came out of her mother's womb.

It was truly odd indeed.


End file.
